An example of the construction of a conventional acoustic guitar is shown in the partial diagram of FIG. 1. The bottom/rear surface 102 of the guitar includes a peripheral wall 104 running around the outer edge of its inner surface. To provide strength and support to the bottom various bracings are required. In the illustrated example a set of bracings 106 run from side to side and a further bracing 107 runs between the bottom and the top of the bottom surface of the guitar. The top/upper surface 108 of the guitar also includes a series of bracings 110 which, in the example, run diagonally. The bottom 102 and top 108 are connected together by means of vertical struts (visible at 112) arranged around the inner surface of the side wall 114. The top 108 of the guitar includes the bridge 116 that is connected to one end of the strings 118 (the ends are connected at the head stock 120). The bridge 116 supports the strings and transmits the vibration of the strings to the body of the guitar, thus producing louder sounds.
The tension in the strings 118 passes through the body of the guitar and necessitates the various bracings. However, the present inventor has found that such bracings can affect/be detrimental to the quality of the sound produced by the instrument.